grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Teddy
The Teddy is an item in Granny that can be found in the Hidden Closet since Version 1.3. Appearance Normal The Teddy is a dirty brown teddy bear. It looks like its eyes and nose are sewn on buttons. It's covered in dirt and mold. Blood can be seen on its snout. It has a big, brown and tan body with long, lanky, yet stiff limbs, with rounded tips. It has small circular ears. He is cute and he used to be brightly colored in pictures. Nightmare The Teddy is covered with blood in Nightmare mode; just like everything else in the house. It is also moldy and covered with dirt and grime. Its eyes and mouth are also sewn with buttons. Description While holding the Teddy, it will make Granny's eyes glow red and she will always know where the current location of the player is unless the Teddy is dropped. If you're hiding inside either a Cabinet, a Chest, the Car, or under a Bed, Granny will still know where you are and track you, ending in a jumpscare. However, if you are holding the Teddy in the Hidden Closet, one of the tunnels, or generally a place where Granny can't enter, Granny still knows where you are, but she will not be able to attack you. When the Teddy is held, the Player will hear a rapid heartbeat sound, similar to when the player kills Granny's pet Spider or Crow with the Shotgun in hand, and when the Teddy is dropped the heartbeat will remain playing briefly until it gradually fades out. After this happens, Granny's eyes will slowly return to normal and no longer being attracted to the player's presence and location. If the player drops it in the Crib in the Baby Room, Slendrina will appear and the Slendrina theme will play briefly before she disappears. If the player is fast enough, and manages to place the Teddy in the crib while Granny is present, she will teleport back to the Basement, and she will forget the Player's location, giving you time to escape and/or check out Slendrina. As of Version 1.3.2, if you beat the game after unlocking the Easter egg, then you will get a special ending, where Granny holds the Teddy whilst Slendrina watches over them, but you must escape with the Main Door. Tricks Here are the 2 most popular strategies for doing the procedure. Keep in mind that the Baby Room should be unlocked before doing these and this is only recommended for the Easy and Normal modes, due to the intense speed of Granny on Hard and Extreme mode. # Make noise outside to lure Granny outside for a while and head to Hidden Closet and get Teddy. Then head to the Attic while Granny is coming inside as you will be a bit ahead of her and can safely throw the Teddy into the Crib. # First, take the Hammer up to the Planks, and then take the Teddy and run to the Secret Tunnel. Second, drop something to the Screwdriver Safe area to lure Granny to go there. Then, you have to go fast up to the Attic while holding the Teddy. If it's done correctly, you will even have lots of time before Granny has finished her investigation. This will give you enough time to find a hiding spot. Gallery granny.jpg|The Player holding Teddy 036D6045-8902-464D-A117-34273CF8CE17.png|Teddy, Granny, and Slenderina in Secret Ending Screenshot 20190412-111931.png|The Teddy in the main screen, as of Version 1.7.1 Screenshot_20190428-111204.png|Angry Granny|link=Very angry Screenshot_20190504-211441.png|Teddy in Nightmare mode Teddyendingpractice.png|Teddy ending in practice mode. Trivia *The Teddy's heartbeat sound first appeared in the first trailer of Slendrina: The Cellar (another game by DVloper), nearly 4 years before the sound was actually implemented into the game itself. A video of this can be seen here. *Teddy is originally from Slendrina: The School, where it is traded at Slendrina's desk for a school photo. *Many YouTubers describe him as being "cursed" because he makes Granny's eyes go red and lures Granny to the player. ** However, this could merely be because the teddy was Slendrina's favorite childhood toy and reminded Granny of her, thus angering her. * It is unknown how Granny can track the player's whereabouts when they are holding it. Maybe it's because the heartbeat is too loud. ** Moreover, it is not known why there is a heartbeat sound when the player picks it up. Although, it could be that Slendrina's inside of it and when the Teddy is in the crib, she comes out. ** The only way to hide from Granny while holding the Teddy is hiding in the secret passageway connecting the Basement and the Secret Area, the one connecting the Basement and Backyard, the Attic Tunnel, the Sewer Tunnel and ironically, Teddy's closet. * The Teddy's heartbeat sound can be heard in any difficulty (Practice Mode is an exception as Granny is not at home). *In the secret ending of the game, Granny holds the Teddy Bear and Slendrina's ghost stands behind her. *You don't have to be in Extreme mode to get the Slendrina ending, it can be done in any difficulty. **In fact, it is impossible to deliver Teddy in Extreme mode without knocking out Granny first, as hiding is impossible and Granny can't be outrun. *Once Teddy has been delivered, it is impossible to achieve the normal Escape Ending without starting a new game. *Teddy is the only item that appears in the two main Escape Endings. However, in the Car Ending and two Game Over scenes, it is possible for the player to drop items in their respective parts of the house or car, and have them show up in the cutscene. *If the Player gets caught by Granny while holding the Teddy, the Teddy will spawn back in the Hidden Closet the next day. This is unlike the other items which will just appear where they were left. This is possibly due to the Teddy being a valuable item to Granny. *Teddy does not appear in the Car escape ending, unless placed in the garage in an area visible. *In Nightmare Mode, the Teddy will be covered in blood. Just like the whole house. *The Teddy's heartbeat sound can be found here. *As of Version 1.7.1, there is an Easter egg that Teddy appears on the main screen for a few seconds. *Teddy is one of the only hazards to make a very low sound that still attracts Granny. *The heartbeat noise could be because of a piece of Slendrina's soul that could live in the teddy. *Since Granny and Slendrina are related, this could be the possible reason why she knows where the Player is. *There is a bug in which you can receive the Secret Ending without delivering the Teddy if you have delivered the Teddy on a previous version of the game and updated or you forcefully shut the game down in the middle of a playthrough where you did deliver the Teddy. A video of this can be seen here. *Teddy has a strong resemblance to The Doll from Coraline since they both have Buttons sewed into their Eyes. *The heartbeat effect takes about 5 seconds to fade after dropping the teddy Category:Items Category:Hazards Category:Version 1.3 Category:Easter Eggs Category:Endings Category:Characters Category:Important Pages Category:Realistic Things